Un Maldito Error
by Kaoru Fuko-chan
Summary: Intentó olvidar su pasado y con él un viejo amor, pero el apareció nuevamente junto a la persona que se lo arrebató. La mayor sorpresa que se llevará el Uchiha que lo hará meditar su complicada vida. SasuHina


Este es mi primer One-Shot,

Soy solo una amateur en esto pero ojala que les guste...

Cualquier opinión, critica, será siempre bien recibida por mi n.n!

* * *

**[One-shot "Un error de maldito" (Drama) [SasuHina]**

**Nota de autora:**

-Hablan-  
- "Piensan" -  
- (*) = Aclaraciones

**Contexto:** La historia en sí desarrolla en El Japón actual.

**Aviso legal**: El anime y manga "Naruto" no me Pertenece, es de Propiedad del Maestro Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Recuerdos, solo eran vagos recuerdos, un pasado que ella hubiera querido olvidar, ahora su nueva vida, ¿sola?, no, no lo estaba, no era soledad lo que sentía, si no odio, odio hacia aquella persona, ya había pasado tiempo y aun seguía esos horribles recuerdos, le hacia daño, los años habían pasado y aun ese horrible sentimiento estaba ahí, impregnado en su cuerpo, en su ser. Lo odiaba, a pesar de no haberlo visto durante tanto tiempo lo odiaba, él quizás ni se tomaba la molestia de rememorar aquellos tiempos, mientras ella sufrió como estúpida durante tantos años. Se prometió  
Así misma dejar de lado todo aquello, para seguir, le demostraría todos que ella era una mujer fuerte, digna de ser una Hyuuga.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando observó a través de la ventana la extraña llegada de un auto, el cual se había estacionado al frente de la mansión.

-Hinata-sama, tiene visitas-dijo una de las criadas de la mansión.

-Haz que pasen-ordenó en un tono serio

-Por aquí, por favor-guiaba la criada a la pareja.

-Ohayo, Hinata-chan-saludó la pelirrosa, quien estaba agarrada del brazo de un pelinegro

-Sakura-san, Uchiha-san, ohayo- dio una leve reverencia, el azabache se sintió molesto por la forma en que se dirigió hacia el - por favor, adelante tomen asiento donde gusten-ofreció la peliazul con elegancia.

La ojijade observó sin escrúpulo detalladamente cada rincón de ese inmenso lugar, luego observó a Hinata, se sentía molesta, no podía creer que con todo lo ocurrido, en vez de verse triste y totalmente destruida, se veía una mujer fuerte, elegante, parecía que a cada paso que daba, brotaba de ella nada mas que gracia y hermosura. Vestía de manera fina que hacia definir su perfecta figura, maquillaje que la hacia ver madura y extremadamente bella, largo cabello azul que se mecía al compás de sus pasos, la pelirrosa se sentía vulgar, totalmente indigna el estar pisando el mismo suelo que aquella mujer, parecía una simple niña al lado de ella Aun así se sentía orgullosa de si misma, pues ella tenía algo o más bien a alguien el cual le faltaba a Hinata. Hinata se percató de la mirada de la joven ojijade.

-Lo que no te mata, te hace mas fuerte, ¿verdad, Sakura-san?- dijo la ojiplata dirigiéndose a la pelirrosa. La ojijade desvió su mirada molesta, se sentía endeble al frente de esa mujer. ¿Cómo pudo haber cambiado tanto?, si antes era tan solo una chiquilla tímida y débil, en cambio ahora era toda una mujer.

Tomaron asiento en la enorme sala de estar. Hinata llamo a una de su sirvienta para que preparara té.

- Y a que se debe su visita-el pelinegro se sorprendió al escuchar a la mujer, aquel tímido tartamudeo se había ido, no, definitivamente no era la misma Hinata.

-Solo queríamos, saber de ti, después de tanto tiempo, no recuerdo cuantos años…-fue interrumpida por una voz masculina.

-13 añ con su típico tono frío, Sakura lo miró confundida, mientra que en el níveo rostro de la morena se dibujaba una arrogante sonrisa.

-Ya veo, aun sueles recodar cosas tan insignificantes del pasado-dijo manteniendo esa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. El Uchiha empuño sus manos en señal de rabia, "insignificante", eso era para ella el pasado.

-Con permiso, debo ir al lavabo - dijo, levantándose de su asiento.

-Claro-respondió Hinata- Ayumi, por favor indícale al señor Uchiha donde se encuentra el cuarto de baño-ordenó a la criada.

La pelirrosa miró con preocupación a su acompañante, ese comportamiento le era extraño para ella.

-Iré a ver como se encuentra Sasuke-kun- dijo caminando hacia el mismo lugar donde se había ido el azabache, dejando a una seria peliazul.

*************  
Mojo su rostro para quitar la molestia de encima, le hervía la sangre de rabia, pero no la culpaba, como podría, si al fin y acabo, que mujer le gustaría recordar una traición.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿Qué ocurre?-esa horrible y melosa voz le fastidiaba, ni el entendía porque estaba con esa mujer, no, en realidad lo sabia, era un objeto de consuelo el cual utilizaba cuando necesitaba placer, pero ni eso le provocaba ahora, era una ridícula mujer ingenua que creía ocupar parte de su gélido corazón.

-Nada, solo déjame en paz-respondió con notoria molestia a la pelirrosa. Está hizo caso omiso a la petición del azabache, acercándose hacia él, desabotonando su blusa y comenzando acariciar la espalda del pelinegro.

-Seguro que es eso lo que quieres…Sasuke-kun –dijo en un tono seductor haciendo girar al azabache y así poder besarlo. El ojinegro solo se quedó ahí sin hacer movimiento alguno, esa mujer le era tan corriente, le molestaba hasta ese olor a perfume barato que salía de su cuello. la mujer comenzó a quitarle la chaqueta y a desabotonar los primeros botones de la camisa.

-Vaya, Sakura-san, hasta en la casa de los demás te comportas como una zorra, ¿verdad?- ambos miraron sorprendidos a la peliazul que se encontraba recargada en el marco con los brazos entrecruzados en la puerta mirando con repugnancia la escena.- y tu Uchiha – miró al azabache-cuando pensé que no podías ser mas desvergonzado al llegar como si nada a mi hogar, rompes mis esquemas con esta escena.-el azabache solo se limito a desviar su mirada con molestia.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decirme..?-no logró terminar

-Sakura, vete de aquí-interrumpió a la pelirrosa en voz baja el azabache.

-Pero, Sasuke-kun…-

-¡Dije que te vayas, por un demonio!-gritó el azabache con una mano cubriendo su frente. Tomo su blusa y salio del lugar corriendo entre sollozos.

El azabache se encontraba sentado en el suelo cabizbajo, Hinata lo observaba con un semblante serio.

-Hinata…yo…-no pudo terminar, viéndose interrumpido por dos jóvenes voces masculinas.

-¡Tadaima!(*)- gritaron al unísono-Okaa-san ¿Dónde estas?-grito un chico.

-O...Okaa-san?-pronunció sorprendido el azabache al escuchar aquel llamado.

-Será mejor que te arregles, si quieres por lo menos mostrarte decente ante tus hijos-finalizó la morena abandonando el cuarto de baño-

La mirada del pelinegro se transformo en una de angustia-"mis…hijos"-desconcertado miró hacia la puerta por donde se había ido la peliazul.

**********  
Se presentó en la sala encontrándose con Hinata y dos jóvenes de unos 13 años, sentados en la sala de estar. Uno de ellos tenía una mirada de molestia, era como verse cuando él era niño, sus ojos color negro al igual que su cabellera, el otro chico, en cambio, parecía mas sereno, con una mirada seria y fría, a diferencia del otro joven, los ojos de este eran de color blanco como los de su madre, llevaba el cabello largo amarrado a una coleta, tenia un flequillo que cubría parte de su ojo derecho. Sasuke se quedó estático, esos mellizos eran sus hijos. ¿Que debía decirles?, ¿Cómo reaccionarían?

-Ni te atrevas- dijo el ojiblanco, captando la mirada de su madre, de su hermano y de un confundido Sasuke- Ni siquiera lo intentes, para mi no eres mi padre, yo no tengo padre, solo una madre, que se ha esforzado por criarnos. Esta mas que claro que tú no tienes idea lo difícil que fue para ella ser madre a los 16 años, sin quitar el cariño incondicional que nos brindó, tratando de ocupar el cargo de madre y padre -. Gritó molesto el joven ojiperla  
Hinata hizo presión en sus manos y su mirada se transformó en una triste, mientras el otro chico se encontraba con los ojos cerrados.

Sasuke comenzó alejarse de aquel lugar no podía seguir viendo esto, y todo era su culpa, un maldito error del pasado provocó esto, aun la amaba y como no, si fue la única que lo comprendió, sus ojos como dos bellas lunas le habían quitado el sueño durante muchas noches de incertidumbre y soledad, ella era la única que ocupaba un lugar en su corazón, la única. La morena sintió un gran dolor en el pecho, un mal presentimiento estaba opacando sus sentidos, siguió con la mirada al azabache mientras este salía de su hogar, era una despedida.

***********

Había bebido bastante, ya no podía con todo esto, se encontraba en la orilla de la azotea de su edificio, recordando su desgraciada vida, opacado por su hermano, las miles de discusiones con su padre y ahora la perdida de lo que pudo haber sido su vida. Estaba decidido en acabar con todo eso, pasaría a ser solo un recuerdo, un mal recuerdo.

Comenzó a avanzar levemente hacia el frente donde había un vacío, 25 pisos de altura y al final su esperada y desgraciada muerte.

-¡Yamete, Sasuke-kun, onegai, no lo hagas!- gritó dejando caer lagrimas de sus blancas orbes.-onegai-se abrazó así misma-onegai, Sasuke…-kun-.

El azabache miró sorprendido, ella lo había encontrado, ella sabía lo que él haría, ella lo conocía. Se alejó de aquella peligrosa orilla quedando a salvo, Hinata lo miró con preocupación. Un gritó desgarrador salió de los labios del azabache quien se hallaba agarrando su cabeza con desesperación, se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente, se había acurrucado como si fuera un armadillo.

-Gomen, Hina-chan, gomen -. Lloraba con desesperación, Hinata no podía soportarlo mas, su corazón se estaba quebrando en mil pedazos al ver al único hombre que amó en su vida y que aun lo hacia, corrió hacia el cubriéndolo con sus brazos, el azabache ahora se encontraba llorando en su pecho, le era imposible describir el sufrimiento que emanaba de él, era un llanto cruel, doloroso. El moreno se aferraba aun mas combinando el calor de sus cuerpos en un abrazo.

-Todo estará bien, Sasuke-kun, ahora en adelante todo estará bien-acariciaba la oscura cabellera de su amado mientras que con su otro brazo lo rodeada en un protector y cálido abrazo.

-¿Crees que estarán bien, Aoi?- preguntó el ojinegro, el cual miraba hacia la azotea del edificio.

-Creo que…tendremos a papá de vuelta en casa, Kei -sonrío con satisfacción el ojiperla.

El azabache había tranquilizado su llanto, descansaba en el tierno abrazo de su amada peliazul, de pronto sintió como una calida presión estaba sobre sus labios, eran los labios de la ojiplata, estaban unidos en un dulce beso.

-Te amo, Sasuke-kun-le dijo con aquel sonrojo que tanto había extrañado el moreno.

-Yo también, te amo Hina-chan-dijo acariciando la sonrosada mejilla de la peliazul, quitando las lágrimas que brotaban de sus platinados ojos. Juntaron sus manos en un sello eterno, jurando estar juntos, por siempre.

-"Lo que no te mata te hace mas fuerte, no crees… Sasuke-kun"- 

**_******End *****_**

**_

* * *

_**

(*)Por lo que tengo entendido el termino "tadaima" se dice cuando la persona llega a su hogar

espero sea de su agrado n.n!


End file.
